Mitsuki's boyfriend
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Years after his dads death early in his life Bakugo finds out his mom has a boyfriend. He didn't know how to feel about it. Naruto x Mitsuki Bakugo. One-shot.


**Alright so this is just a little one shot I had in my mind for a little and decided why the hell not? I figured as soon as Mitsuki was introduced there would have been stories featuring her but to my surprise and disappointment there hasn't. So I figured I'd remedy that and hopefully get people to make some of their own. An important bit of info for this story is that Bakugos dad died when he was younger. That and I've made her only three years younger making her 35 in this story. This was the only way I could think of possibly pairing the two together. Apart from that there's always that one person 'ThIs IsN't NaRuTo ThIs Is JuSt An Oc' if you're one of those then just go back to browsing. Anyways hope you guys enjoy.**

Laying on a bed in the dorms of the most exclusive hero school in Japan was a sandy blond haired hot headed student. To anyone who knew the young man they would know something was off about him. He hadn't yelled at anyone nor called them side characters, which was a little out of character for him. He simply went through the day silently and headed to his room after his daily workout.

No one minus Deku and Kirishima had asked him what was wrong. He almost told Kirishima but decided against it. He didn't want to bore them with his problems. It was a rather personal issue regarding his mom. Contrary to what some of his classmates believed, he wasn't stupid. He knew ever since his dad had died back when he was a little kid that his mom was lonely. Of course she never showed it as she was just as hot headed and brash as he is now. It wasn't enough to fool him though. He could remember nights when he would hear sniffling coming from his moms room at night before she went to sleep.

He also knew that after the incident at the training camp where they were attacked by the League of Villains had happened, and they were pretty much forced to live on campus, things would get worse for his mom. All these thoughts weren't exactly the cause of his strange behavior however. No. The problem was that she actually wasn't sad at all. Don't get him wrong he doesn't want her to be sad but something was off with her. He had gone home recently and she looked rather happy. The complete opposite of how he imagined she'd be.

While they were watching Tv in the living room he had reluctantly asked her about it and that's when she told him. She had a boyfriend. She didn't say it outright but he could read between the lines. They had apparently been seeing each other for a few months _before_ he had started at UA. But the biggest shock of all was that the guy was 7 years younger than her. Meaning he was barely 28 years old. After the revelation she proceeded to invite him to have dinner with them on Saturday. Which was today.

Bakugo didn't want to meet him. He wasn't upset that his mom was dating again, it was expected. He just didn't know what he should do. If he messed this up his mom would probably kill him. No. She'd definitely kill him. Turning his head he glanced at the clock on his bedside drawer and sighed. It was time. He quickly got dressed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed out.

"Hey Kacchan where you going?" Deku asked from the couch. Iida and Todoroki glanced at him also seemingly expecting an answer. Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't be getting one. He glanced at them briefly and continued on his way.

A couple miles away another blond was also getting ready. Said blond was about 6'1 and had three light scratch like markings on his face that he's had since birth. He wore simple black pants with a dark blue polo shirt and matching black tennis shoes. To top it off he had a nice black watch on his left hand. Checking the time quickly he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"_Hello Naruto._"

"Hey Mitsuki-chan is now a good time?" The now named Naruto asked.

"_yeah it's perfect. Katsuki is on his way as we speak. Everything is ready._" Mitsuki replied happily.

"Perfect. I'll see you in a little bit." He said before hanging up. He quickly grabbed his car keys and headed out. As he put the car in gear and began driving to Mitsuki's house he couldn't help but feel nervous. He had seen Mitsuki's explosive temper before and had seen on Tv that her son had inherited said temper. He felt like he would have to walk on eggshells when talking to him. If all went well hopefully the kid would like him.

After a brief wait at a red light he had finally made it to the apartment complex. He parked the car and walked upstairs. He didn't have to wait long after knocking for Mitsuki to open up. Naruto couldn't help but give her a long appreciative glance. She wore a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath a red opened cardigan sweater and a black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees.

"You look amazing." He said making her smile. She quickly leaned forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You look pretty good yourself." She replied. "Thank you for doing this by the way." She added afterwards. Naruto smiled before letting his hands rest on her waist.

"It's nothing. I know this is important to you so I couldn't say no." He replied.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that brat of mine understands and doesn't start anything. When I told him I had been seeing someone he got real quiet the rest of the day." She confessed and leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He said trying to ease her worries a bit. As soon as he had finished talking they heard a knock on the door. Katsuki was here. Mitsuki opened the door and her son walked in. Naruto watched in amusement as the young man was forcibly hugged by his mom. He could tell the boy wanted to break away but stayed in place regardless.

"Katsuki." Mitsuki began "This is Uzumaki Naruto. He's the one I told you about." She said indicating to him. Naruto walked forward and stuck his hand out in greeting. Bakugo looked at the his hand for a few seconds before reluctantly taking it.

"Nice to finally meet you. Your mom has told me a lot about you." Naruto greeted. Bakugo didn't reply and simply stared at him. Seeing this Mitsuki decided it was time to start eating to break the tension.

Sensing that this wasn't going exactly how Mitsuki planned Naruto cleared his throat. "_I promised her I'd try to connect with him so here goes._"

"Bakugo." Said boy looked up from his plate. "I saw you got first place in the UA sports festival. That's pretty impressive. You're very powerful for your age." Naruto complimented. Bakugo couldn't help but remember how Todoroki hadn't gone all out and pretty much quit during the final battle of the tournament. It pissed him off thinking about it.

"I don't consider it a victory. The half ass didn't even try." He said angrily. It was at this moment Naruto remembered something Mitsuki had told him about her son. His goal was to be the number one hero. To surpass All Might. He had an idea.

"That may be true but a victory is a victory. For that brief moment in time. Against everyone from UA who was competing, you were number one. Bakugo stopped his chop sticks half way to his mouth and had an epiphany. He was right. He was number one. He was better than everyone in that tournament even without the half bastard.

Naruto noticed this and continued. "At the rate you're currently going you're already on track to be the number one hero once you turn pro." Bakugo didn't notice himself nodding in confirmation at his fellow blonds words. This guy knew what he was talking about. Seeing that he wasn't all that bad Bakugo finally made an attempt at getting to know the guy.

"So…how exactly do you two know each other." He asked while pointing his chop sticks at his mom and the blond. His mom was the one who answered.

"We actually met at a grocery store." She revealed. "I was buying some ingredients to make takoyaki and as I was walking down the fruit aisle I didn't notice an apple on the ground. I ended up stepping on it and would have hit my head on some crates. Luckily I was caught before that could happen." She added.

"A few more centimeters and her head would have probably split open had she actually hit the crates." Naruto added.

"I tried to give him some money for saving me but he didn't want to take it. I don't really like being in people's debt so I made it clear I was going to repay him for catching me. That's when he told me if I really wanted to pay him back to let him take me to dinner." She told her son while smiling fondly at the memory.

"I was hesitant at first, especially after hearing how much younger than me he was but I decided if that's all he wanted then what the hell. We went to dinner and for the first time in a very long time I had a great night out. I surprised myself and asked him if he'd like to do this again and he agreed. Over time we noticed things were actually really good between us and here we are." she finished.

Bakugo took a good look at his mom and noticed she really did look happy. Happier than he'd seen her in the last few years. The smile never left her face as she relayed the story of how they met. He'd never say this out loud but the guy was getting some points in his book.

Nodding at having his question answered he followed up with another one. This time directed straight at the blond man. "So what do you do?"

Naruto rubbed his chin as he thought of how to word it. "I'm what you would call a hero for hire. I have a hero license but I'm not part of an agency nor do I have my own."

"Does your quirk suck or what?" Bakugo asked in his usual speak before thinking way. He realized that was the wrong thing to do when he saw his mom giving him a glare. Luckily for him the blond just laughed it off.

"Not exactly. I can confidently say I don't believe there is anyone alive that could beat me right now." Naruto told him. Bakugo's eyebrows raised slightly. Now he was intrigued.

"What does your quirk do?" He asked. Trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Naruto looked at Mitsuki before looking back at Bakugo and smiled. "Tell you what. Why don't we finish eating and then I'll just show you. We can have a little spar."

"You're on." The boy said with a mad smile before he started scarfing down his food. Mitsuki looked at her son and shook her head but smiled nonetheless. This was going much better than she expected. She was worried that he would cause a big scene and begin insulting Naruto but luckily it seemed he was warming up to him.

To no ones surprise Bakugo finished his food quickly and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his moms boyfriend to finish his. Unfortunately for him said blond was taking his sweet ass time while complimenting his mothers cooking. Finally Naruto was finished.

"You've really out done yourself Mitsuki-chan that was delicious." He told her as he patted his stomach. She leaned forward and rested her head on her open palm and asked if he really thought so.

Bakugo really didn't want to see or hear the two flirting and coughed loudly into his hand. "Alright you're done let's go see this quirk of yours." He said as he headed for the door. Naruto smiled and turned to Mitsuki but she beat him to it.

"You two go I'll wait for you here." She said, happy that her two boys were getting along. The two began walking to a nearby secluded park. This was the perfect venue as not too many people came to this one as it was in a more secluded part of the city.

It was at this point that Bakugo realized something and voiced his concern. "Oi. How are we going to do this? It's illegal to use our quirks in public."

Naruto just began stretching. "Don't worry. It won't take long. We'll be gone before anyone really notices anything. Just be sure not to use any explosions that are too big. That's basically asking to be caught." He said calming the boy.

"Alright. So what are the rules?" Bakugo asked as mini explosions began detonating in his hand.

"Just try and hit me. One hit and you win. Simple right?" The blond explained.

Bakugo didn't like that the blond seemed to be so relaxed and began his attack. Naruto saw this coming and smiled and closed his eyes. Bakugo was within a few feet of him and used a small explosion to speed up and kick the blonds head off. To his surprise Naruto ducked out of the way before moving out of the way of his punches. Bakugo tried punches, kicks, and even some small explosions but nothing could connect.

Soon he was beginning to feel tired. No matter what he did the blond seemed to be three steps ahead of him. Ready to move out of the way of his attack. He tried again for a few more minutes but was met with the same results. Occasionally Naruto would jab two fingers at his head, chest, and back before dodging his counter.

He created space and gave himself some time to breath. He was panting hard, sweat dripping down his temples. "How…the hell…are you…doing that?" He finally asked.

"That would be thanks to my quirk Bakugo. Look closely." Bakugo watched as Naruto's iris began to split until there was five in each eye. "This is my quirk. The Almighty. With this I can see all possible futures at once and change them if I so with. I simply looked at every move you could make and adjusted for them. It's a little more complex than that but that's the gist of it." He explained as his eyes went back to normal.

Bakugo was stunned. That was possibly the most powerful quirk he'd ever heard of. That's when a thought struck him. "Wait. If you have a quirk this fuckin strong why aren't you the number one hero?"

Naruto shrugged. "That kind of life doesn't really interest me. I just help out whenever they need me. Plus I get paid extremely well. Besides, if I was out every day doing what all other pro heroes did I'd never have met your mom."

Bakugo couldn't wrap his head around that. With that kind of power at his disposal he was sure Naruto could have been the biggest name in heroics. Instead the man was content living a normal life with his mom. He couldn't imagine living a life that slow but that had reinforced a thought he'd been having. This guy's feelings for his mom were genuine. Looks like he'd be around for a while. Might as well be nice to him.

"I think you're pretty stupid for wasting a power that strong like that but whatever. Let's go. My mom is probably waiting for us." He said before heading back in the direction of his house. As they were walking back Bakugo spoke up once more.

"Mom tells me you guys have been together for about nine months now."

"Yeah time's really gone by fast." Naruto replied "Why do you bring it up?"

"So you guys are really serious then?" He followed after a while. Naruto noticed it took the boy a couple of minutes to ask him. Kid must be uncomfortable with these kinds of conversations.

"Very. In fact a reason I asked you to come spar with me was so that I could talk to you about something. I want to ask your mom to move in to my house but I want your thoughts on it before I ask." He said shocking the ashy blond. He wasn't expecting that but tried not to let it show.

"If my mom wants to then I'm fine with it. I'll just stay in school during summer." He said.

"You can come over and stay whenever you'd like Bakugo. My house has enough rooms for it. I don't want to make you feel like I'm taking your mom away from you. Plus I have an underground training compound you could use whenever you'd like." He added. While the kid may not show it Naruto knew it wasn't the most thrilling idea for him. Inviting him to stay whenever he'd like and be able to train was a good way of warming him up to the idea.

"In fact I could even teach you some techniques and fighting styles that could really help you get stronger. After seeing what you could do today I can see the potential in you." Bakugo was really trying not to let his excitement show now. The blond was way stronger than he showed, he was sure if he trained him he'd be a monster in no time. Coughing slightly he walked faster so Naruto wouldn't see the edges of his mouth begin to twitch upward.

"Yeah I guess that'd be fine. Hurry up. My mom is waiting for us." He said and walked faster. The rest of the day was pleasant. Bakugo contributed to the conversations and Mitsuki was in a great mood that her son and boyfriend were getting along.

A few weeks later Naruto and Mitsuki were officially living together. True to his word he had Bakugo come over a couple of times to help him with his endurance and to begin teaching him some martial arts to incorporate into his current style.

It was a little bit of a hassle moving all their stuff to his place but they got it done. Most of their days were spent shopping for new decorations for his house and getting her change of address taken care of. Finally they finished their last trip to Ikea where they had bought a brand new bed big enough for the two of them and new drapes for the living room.

Currently the couple was cuddled up in bed watching tv after a long day of walking and putting together the last of their furniture.

"This is nice. After an exhausting day it's nice to just lay in bed and get some rest and relaxation." Mitsuki says as she pressed her back into him.

"I know what you mean. But I know another way that I can help you relax." He told her with a small smirk. She knew what that smirk meant and gave one of her own.

"Really?" She asked playing along. "How?" Naruto didn't reply and simply rolled them over until he was hovering over her. He kissed her neck before trailing kisses down her chest. He made it the the small shorts he had bought her and proceeded to slide them down along with the black lace panties she wore under. She raised her hips to help him out and instinctively brought her knees together.

Having none of that Naruto spread them apart before continuing his trail. He kissed the inside of her thighs before working his way in. After what felt like forever Mitsuki felt his tongue enter her box. She bit her bottom lip and gripped the sheets as she felt his hand find her nub with his thumb and begin massaging it. She was thankful Katsuki was back at school as he would be sure to hear her screams as her first orgasm hit.

She panted and tried to sit up but her arms were shaking. She moaned as she felt his tongue begin exploring and a hand coming up to cup one of her breasts and begin pinching at her nipple. As she was close to her second release the blond stopped his assault.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked shakily.

"I think it's time for the main course." He said as he removed his own clothing. He grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He lined himself up and began sliding his womb broom up and down her slit, making her arch her back as he teased her. He smiled at her impatience when she began to thrust he hips closer to him. Not wanting to tease the woman any longer he let himself in.

She let out a deep moan as he let himself in inch by inch until they were fully connected. Giving her a minute to adjust he pulled out until only the head was in and pushed. As many times as he'd seen it, the sight of Mitsuki's breasts bouncing up and down with his thrusts never got old to him.

He leaned down and cupped her cheek before kissing her deeply, slowing down his movements. He broke the lip lock and pulled himself out of her. "Flip over." He commanded. Wasting no time Mitsuki turned around and felt him grab her by the hips and lift her rear up. Before she could tell him how embarrassing this position was she was once again filled up. She grabbed onto the edge of the bed and pushed her head down into the mattress in an attempt to quiet down her moaning. She was sure the neighbors would be able to hear her if she wasn't doing this.

Naruto spanked each cheek twice as he continued thrusting into her. He had been with a few women in his life but none measured up to her. There was something about making love to a woman that was just different from simply fucking them.

As he kept up his pace he could feel the build up rising. "Mitsuki-chan I'm close." He warned her. If she heard him, she made no indication as she continued to throw her hips back to meet his thrusts. A few minutes later and he thrust in once more while keeping her in place. He took a few deep breaths and pulled himself out slowly. He watched as the white bodily fluids began oozing out and down her leg.

Before he could say anything he watched her turn around and throw him on the bed before straddling him. "You helped me relax. I think it's time I returned the favor. Besides it looks like your friend down there is good for more." She said as she reached down and pumped.

She lined herself up not caring that his seed was spilling out and re inserted him. "Let me do the work this time." She said before beginning to bounce. Not wanting to argue he laid back and enjoyed the ride. She leaned forward resting her hands on his chest and kept up the pace.

She was still a bit shaky from the pleasure she had been given but was determined to give him a similar experience. She kept up her pace and felt a jolt as Naruto began nibbling on her left nipple. Her right wasn't left out as his hand was pinching and pulling sending her over the edge once more. She momentarily stopped and shook slightly as her third orgasm took over. She was slightly out of breath and could feel her eyes beginning to roll back slightly.

"Mitsuki-chan if you keep making that face I'm going to bust again." Naruto told her as her orgasm face was just too damn sexy for its own good. Her orgasm finally subsided somewhat and she continued her ride. She did her best to make sure he was looking at her face as she knew that was one of his turn ons. Sure enough she could feel Naruto jr begin to get harder and knew it was almost time. Three more strokes and he once again held her in place. She leaned down and laid on him as he wrapped her arms around her and emptied himself. They stayed in that position for minutes before finally separating and getting back to spooning. Both said nothing as they enjoyed their post sex bliss.

Finally after about ten minutes Mitsuki broke the silence. "I love you."

"Yeah I love you too Mitsuki-chan." He replied as he reached over into a drawer. She couldn't see what he was doing but didn't bother turning. "Actually I love you so much I actually wanted to give you this." He said before he presented a small black box to her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was probably inside the box. "Is that…" She began. She was cut off as he opened the box and she saw a ring with a giant stone in the center.

"I was going to wait till tomorrow but I can't help myself. Mitsuki-chan will you marry me?" He asked. She couldn't speak and tears began filling her eyes. She quickly rubbed them away and turned to him nodding.

"Of course." She says before kissing him with all she had. Once she broke away she took a look at the ring and tried it on. Part of her would alway remember her first husband may he rest in peace. But she knew he would want her to move on and be happy. He would never be forgotten but she was finally completely moving on with her life. "I have to tell Katsuki." She said

"He already knows." Naruto told her. "The last time he came over I asked for his blessing." She smiled and threw herself into his arms. The two didn't separate for the rest of the night.

Their wedding was a rather quick affair a couple of months later. Only a handful of her closest friends and family were invited as were the friends and family of her new husband. She was officially Uzumaki Mitsuki. Katsuki of course kept his name the same but assured his mom in his own brash way that he wouldn't be against her changing hers.

The two newlyweds returned home after the wedding and consummated their marriage. Life was good for the two. As for Bakugo he regularly visited the two and continued his training in his quest to be number one. Everything finally seemed to go back to normal for the ashy blond. Or so he thought until he got news from his mom five months later.

"I'm sorry could you run that by me again." He asked.

"Are you deaf brat? I said you're going to be getting a little brother now come here and give me a hug!" His mom said before forcing the kid into her embrace. Naruto watched as the blond tried to wrestle his way out but subtly made sure to not push against her stomach. He let a content smile cross his face. They were going to be a great family.

**Just a little one shot I had in mind. I might do one for Midoriya too but I'm not sure yet. I really want to see more Naruto x Mitsuki, hopefully we get that in the future. Anyways that's all for this one. Currently I'm more than half way through the next chapter of 'Naruto of Universe six' and 'Naruto of the dead'. They're re releasing Endgame some time next week so I'll probably get a big burst of inspiration for 'Hela's Vanguard'. Anyways let me know what you guys thought. Later.**


End file.
